


A Little Harder, Please

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Soonyoung was obvious and Mingyu isn't oblivious, especially when it comes to their sex life





	A Little Harder, Please

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: hiii!! can u write mingyu x soonyoung where soonyoung has a hair pulling kink and and mingyu can tell by the way soonyoung looks when mingyu runs his hands through soonyoungs hair so he makes sure to pull on his hair when theyre having sex one day :----)) thnks friend!!!!!!
> 
> idk how i feel abt this one :// but all i know is that i did nothing but listen to cross gene while writing this so everyone who reads this should listen to them too and start stanning talent

Mingyu noticed. Of course Mingyu noticed. It’s not like Soonyoung was being subtle and it’s not like Mingyu’s a complete idiot.

With the way Soonyoung squirmed when Mingyu was playing with his hair was a dead giveaway, but Soonyoung was even more obvious, if it was even possible. Every time the stylist pulled on his hair a bit too hard, he’d cross his legs and told the noona it was fine with a light blush tinting the tips of his ears. One time, Seokmin and Seungkwan had pinned Soonyoung down and tugged his hair into multiple tiny little pigtails. They were so rough, a few hair came out, and when he was finally set free, he excused himself to the bathroom and Mingyu could clearly see his uncomfortable walk and embarrassed red neck.

Of course Mingyu noticed.

So, when they finally got some time to themselves, with the vocal team at a schedule and the rest out to eat, Mingyu finally took the chance to tease him.

“You know,” Mingyu said idly with Soonyoung situated in his lap and brushing his lips against his neck, “we’ve been dating for a while and-” Mingyu interrupted himself with a whine as Soonyoung bit into his neck. Not hard enough to leave a permanent mark, but with just enough force for Mingyu to feel the skin bunch up between Soonyoung’s teeth.

“Sorry, sorry, continue,” Soonyoung apologized, soft giggles huffing cold air onto the patch of saliva on Mingyu’s neck.

Mingyu muttered a quiet “asshole” before retrying. “We’ve been dating for a while now, and I was hoping to try something new this time,” he said.

Soonyoung broke off of Mingyu’s neck to look up at him dubiously. A solid second of unamused eye contact before Soonyoung said, “I’m not calling you daddy if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Mingyu blushed and swatted Soonyoung’s shoulder. “N-no! I just- ya know- I noticed that you might have a hair pulling kink and I wanted to try it!” Well, there goes any plans of teasing right out the window. Mingyu was never good at seduction, anyways.

“Oh, well, in that case, sure,” Soonyoung agreed a bit too readily, nodding his head before going back to kissing pink marks onto Mingyu’s neck.

Mingyu blinked dumbly at the wall in slight shock before slowly bringing a hand up to rest at the base of Soonyoung’s skull. He had never really participated in a hair pulling kink before, so he didn’t really know how rough he was supposed to be. Tentatively, he gave a light tug, not enough to hurt, or at least he hoped so, but all Soonyoung did was hum in pleasure. Mingyu took that as a green light.

With a bit more force, Mingyu pulled Soonyoung’s hair again, this time hard enough for his mouth to pop off Mingyu’s neck. Soonyoung moaned, airy and eyes half closed, tilting his head back to press into Mingyu’s hand still nestled just above his neck.

And, oh wow, the little pants escaping from Soonyoung’s slightly parted lips were definitely a turn on. Soonyoung was enjoying it, that much was obvious from him rutting his hips against Mingyu’s crotch.

“O-okay, I get it,” Mingyu stuttered when Soonyoung relentlessly ground his growing erection into Mingyu’s.

Soonyoung laughed outright despite his blatant arousal and shifted his weight to his knees either side of Mingyu’s waist so he could roll his hips more firmly. Mingyu whined, hands clenching automatically and causing himself to unintentionally pull on Soonyoung’s hair again.

“Fuck me, Mingyu-ya,” Soonyoung whispered into Mingyu’s ear, smile still audible in his voice.

Mingyu didn’t have to be told twice, quickly lifting Soonyoung by his thighs so he could lay him down on the bed. Soonyoung looked up at Mingyu with nothing but amusement lighting his eyes, so he swooped down to give him a brief kiss on the lips before leaning over to shift blindly through Soonyoung’s bedside table to find lube and condoms.

It had been a while, too busy with promotions and schedules and filming in LA for anything more than brief kisses when no one else was looking and sleeping on each other in the car. So, the prep took a bit longer than normal, Soonyoung moaning out at even the slightest movement of Mingyu’s fingers, but Mingyu had always taken care when it came to Soonyoung.

“I think- I think I’m ready,” Soonyoung panted when Mingyu got to his fourth finger. Sweat was already dotting his hairline, head thrown back and shoulders hitched in attempt to try and deal with the weird mixture of arousal and uncomfortableness.

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked, pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s knee in what was supposed be comfort.

Soonyoung nodded, so Mingyu slipped his fingers out and chucked off his underwear to roll a condom on. He slid in as slow as he could, hands caging Soonyoung in either side of his head. Soonyoung sighed when Mingyu was fully in him, the tension rolling out of him as he adjusted.

“You can move now,” he said, smiling up to Mingyu.

Mingyu smiled back down at him and slowly pulled out only to push back in just as slowly. He built up a tender pace, well aware that they had to perform tomorrow and they couldn’t afford for Soonyoung to be too sore.

Soonyoung seemed to be content enough at the gentle pace until he reached up to take Mingyu’s hand off the bed and redirected it to the crown of his head. Mischief glinted in Soonyoung’s slightly upturned mouth, so Mingyu got the message pretty quickly.

Just as experimentally as before, Mingyu lightly tugged at Soonyoung’s hair, not daring to pull too hard in fear of hurting him.

“Harder,” Soonyoung breathed. Mingyu didn’t know if he meant fucking him harder or pulling his hair harder, so Mingyu just did both.

With a sharp jerk of his hand and snap of his hips, he pushed into Soonyoung so hard that he scooted up slightly on the bed and pulled on his hair so his head was forced back. Soonyoung let out a long and loud groan, meaning that Mingyu guessed right.

Soonyoung’s hands scrambled around the bed as Mingyu continued his pace and only tightened his unrelenting grip on his hair. With every thrust his breath hitched and Mingyu’s hand in his hair caused a tingle to shoot down his spine and straight to his dick. Mingyu continued to readjust his angle until Soonyoung let out a sharp cry and shot his hands out to latch onto Mingyu’s neck.

“God, yes, again, please,” Soonyoung panted into Mingyu’s shoulder. He groaned when Mingyu thrust back in and hit his prostate for a second time.

And- oh god- every time Mingyu hit Soonyoung’s prostate, Soonyoung clenched from the pleasure, practically squeezing Mingyu’s dick with every thrust and he was close. He was really close and Soonyoung was too from the way his breathing was rapid and his nails were starting to dig into Mingyu’s back.

“Mingyu- shit- Mingyu can you, can you please-  _ god _ ,” Soonyoung tried but kept interrupting himself. He couldn’t get out a coherent sentence outside of curses and his head was dizzy from Mingyu’s hand still pulling at his hair and Mingyu still pressing into him and- it was all too much. It had been so long Soonyoung forgot how much he loved Mingyu fucking him until he couldn’t think.

Soonyoung was practically seeing stars as he came, body twitching as Mingyu continued to thrust in him, admittedly a lot slower now that Soonyoung spurting cum all over his stomach. As Soonyoung came down from his high, Mingyu pulled out to tie off the condom and throw it away. Soonyoung didn’t even realize that Mingyu had came.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked as he brushed the hair off of Soonyoung’s forehead..

Soonyoung blinked, eyes out of focus for a moment before looking over at Mingyu and saying with the most blissed-out and dazed expression, “We need to do that more often, holy shit.”

Mingyu laughed and laid down next to Soonyoung, not bothering to even try and get dressed. They still had about an hour before anyone came home, so they could risk being naked for the time being. “I didn’t realize you liked hair pulling that much,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Soonyoung’s stomach, still sticky with his cum, but he didn’t care right now.

“Kinks are a strange thing. I think it’s part of the beauty of being human,” Soonyoung nodded as he rolled over to wrap his own arm around Mingyu, essentially trapping themselves in a sideways hug. “Next time, we can explore one of your kinks.”

Mingyu wrinkled his nose and leaned away from Soonyoung. “I don’t have any kinks,” he said.

Soonyoung smirked and sat up. “Really?” he asked, dubiously looking Mingyu up and down, “I’ve seen the way you ogle at my thighs, are you sure you wouldn’t want to fuck them.”

Instead of replying, Mingyu blushed and shoved Soonyoung off the bed. Soonyoung laughed as he got off the floor and laid down on top of Mingyu. He gave a quick peck to Mingyu’s lips and said, “Let’s go shower, you big softie.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i didnt realize how Soft i was for this pairing until now,, so that means i made them Soft for each other lmao sorry
> 
> nd as always i have a [writing blog](http://polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
